


Home

by Lizlow



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: Truly, Mineo loves her, and even simple moments like this cause his heart to skip a beat, even after he’s become accustomed to her being there. He just… can’t believe it.He wanted to make a house a home with her, so he went through all the proper steps, and she was ready… Ichika… Well, at least, what he felt would be so. Her parents, he met them, thanked them deeply, and then, when she was visiting with her mother, he spoke with her father, bowed––and asked for his blessing to ask for her hand in marriage.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Route Setting! Written before the fandisk comes out, this pieces was made a few months ago on my blog for Mineo. I still really like this piece, so here it is!

Steam rises from the cup, the familiar tint of the liquid reminding him that this all has become routine. Her head rests against his shoulder as they both sip away at the beverage. She really did know him so well, able to put just the right amount of cream and sugar (though she’d not tell anyone, since on their sworn honor, their secrets are theirs to share with one another _only_ ). 

Even though he had pushed her away before, they… after everything, they found the _inevitable_  to happen: they built a life _together_ , and he wouldn’t want it any other way. This is the picture that should go down in history, the great logs of Ichika and Mineo, down to the books and letter!

_Heh, heh, heh, but that’s just because she’s so cool..!_  

Truly, Mineo loves her, and even simple moments like this cause his heart to skip a beat, even after he’s become accustomed to her being there. He just… can’t believe it. 

He wanted to make a house a home with her, so he went through all the proper steps, _and she was ready… Ichika…_ Well, at least, what he felt would be so. Her parents, he met them, thanked them deeply, and then, when she was visiting with her mother, he spoke with her father, bowed– 

_–and asked for his blessing to ask for her hand in marriage._  

Not… Not like he had visions of it planned or anything! Not at all… she didn’t know at all, definitely, even if he _had_  taken her back to the church where they had met that fateful December day… and declared it to be practice. 

_Hahahaaa…_   _I love you so much!_  

“Ichika,” he says, “Thank you.”

Quite simply, that’s the truest, the purest feeling, he speaks genuinely, no airs, he doesn’t have to force himself to be cool in this moment. His words land with the strength of one thousand men, this the level of affection he’s giving, at least. Together, they are worth an army of two thousand soldiers, unstoppable, the perfect duo!

“…for being here, for supporting. To…Together we…” 

Where she rests is so _warm_ , just him and his lo… lovely wife. Just saying that much shakes him, his dreams real. Sometimes, it’s still flustering for him to even say her _name_. Perhaps, he had gotten so used to the _idea_  of romance that he’s still troubled to believe its real, even _years_  later. 

“…We are a team by far qualified to be the best of any century; the ideal husband and wife, hahaha!”

_Yeah, it’s been sometime since that day, and clearly our love is stronger than the steeled eternity of any warlord’s impact!_  

That day she had been found laying there, her body, her blood so cold and shaded, this is ingrained in his memory, the fact that he felt such adamant distrust to her then so distant. She… She so intently pursued him, not giving up on him no matter what happened. It’s because of her he was able to grow, this… this is all apart of fate, maybe, a tale of certain love. 

Her weaknesses, her strengths, she’s amazing to keep pushing forward. Even if her life is in danger, she’ll put others first. Mineo wishes that he had the same consistent strength, but it scares him - that he’d lose her. They’re set to support each other now, though, in valiance, through their best and worst days. 

She’s a people-person, sure, but that doesn’t mean a _ninja_  can’t still strike! But… it’ll be fine. Now, he trusts her. Ichika has been there for him; he believes in her the most. And this! This had been something he _dreamed_  about, one of the things he had circled in his books those years back. To this day, they have notes sticking out of them, not just from him, but cute, little comments from her. 

It’s best that no one but them knows it though. 

“Mineo-san, it’s our day off,was there somewhere you wanted to go?”   


“Oh, umm..!” Mineo is caught by surprise! His wife just asked him out! On a date! How adorable, beautiful, can a honeymoon phase last for this long so safely because truly, she is the sword at his side… no, no, the ultimate samurai equal, two souls bound over time to permeate on history! 

Yes, destiny truly wished them to be!

Their _next_  time off was already planned; Kazuki had a performance and Mineo couldn’t be prouder of his little brother! Of course, any concert that’s calmer than the one that helped build their trust is nice. 

Maybe, maybe for this day they could spend it at home, in each other’s arms! 

Play it cool, Mineo, you’ve got this! A simple date, homely, don’t let steam rise from you like it is your coffee! And don’t almost spill it on her either! Get it together! 

“Ahem..!” He quickly downs the last of his coffee, setting down the mug afterwards, “If I may make my pitch of to our plan of action, Commander!”

He smiles, “I would like to request a day of relaxation here at home! We can take a recharge together, as all greats must, so that we may continue to follow the pathways of such glorious marksman. Worry not, for even if things get cold I’ll… I-I’ll keep you safe and warm…”

Ichika looks up from her own cup, and begins to laugh, placing down her mug next to his just in case. It seems she can’t help it, eyes closings as her fingers press into his arm. 

“H-Hey, Ichika…”

“Adorable, Mineo-san, just like you,” 

She manages to say, her amusement only increasing as she sees his flustered pout. That’s right, just as if they had barely begun dating again, he’s getting that embarrassed! Talk about a mess, but…  


Some things never change, and for that, they are both grateful. 

She takes his hand in hers, and sits up to quickly press her lips to his cheek. 

“So…” His eyes avoid hers for a moment, “Mission detail approved?”

Her look is all the answer he needs. He’s graced by the presence of an angel that gets him, that figures out his flow and goes with it. Her laughter isn’t out of _malice,_ but affection, adoration, pure interest, understanding of his feelings. Yes, with her, he feels at home, surrounded by the warmth of a life he thought he would always just imagine. For every little thing he can experience with her, no matter what, he’s overjoyed. 

Because, no matter the day, they can both return, and with close greetings, say, 

“Good work today, and welcome home.” 


End file.
